


Respect S.H.I.E.L.D

by nicholascockcage



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholascockcage/pseuds/nicholascockcage





	

Eyelids twitching open, Tony began to realise that although his body was numb he was actually bound and bleeding.

"Not Iraq again," he mumbled.

"J-Jarvis, how do we get out of this one?" He whimpered.

"Allow me to answer that one, Tony," a voice bellowed from behind his shackled, bleeding, naked body.

"Nick? Is that you?"

"Yes Tony, it is me," he answered, pausing briefly.

"When you signed up to S.H.I.E.L.D it was clear that you would become my bitch and I could take you whenever."

"With a swift hammer blow from Thor to your metal clad genitals I was able to remove your suit," he went on.

Nick moved closer to Tony to caress his itchy brown eye. It seemed gentle, however, it quickly changed to raw fucking with his mighty shlong.

Tony began to weep, for his body was no longer numb and he shook every time the huge crotch nuggets smashed his hairy gooch.

Nick grabbed tony by the scruff of the neck, "say it, wench!"

"I am... Iron Man."

And with one final thrust Nick deposited his man jam deep inside Tony.

Nick left him quivering, and as the door slammed shut, the piece of glass on the floor lit up and Jarvis sprung to life.

"Shall we get out of here now you've learnt respect?"


End file.
